


Why Morty Smith Never Watched Hentai Again

by MonoRose



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: (I mean technically not really), Abandonment, Alien Rape, Aliens, Also I was super sick writing this, But it's good so who cares right, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Graphic Description, Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Hentai, I am so sorry, Kidnapping, Kinda, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, PWP, Porn, Smut, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle porn rape in rick and morty 2k18, Tentacles, i have sinned, poor Morty, pure sin, sin - Freeform, we need more tentacle porn rape in this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonoRose/pseuds/MonoRose
Summary: It's all in the tags. Morty is left behind in a strange world and is immediately abducted by strange tentacle aliens. And then he's raped and this is really just pure sin.





	Why Morty Smith Never Watched Hentai Again

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I was going to start writing a story which I've had in mind filled to the brim with plot, story, and character development. Then... This happened. You can probably spot the turning moment. Hey but this is my first time writing this specific subject matter so uhm... Let me know how I did?

“Rick! W-Wai-”

 

A flare of panic zapped through Morty as he fell behind Rick, an alien creature wrapped its arms loosely around his leg before tugging. Morty fell harshly to the ground just as the familiar flash of bright green materialized, and before Morty could call out to his grandfather again, the portal was gone as quickly as it came. He struggled in the rough grip of the alien, though the effort proved to be futile as he was gratingly hauled across the purple tinted gravel. He cried out as the appendages wrapped up along his leg with a death grip, more joining with the first. His arms, his legs, even his torso and hips, were tightly wounded with the bright orange vines that extended from the creature. 

 

It wasn’t the only one either, there was about a handful more standing behind the first that held Morty down, all quivering with energy as they (assumedly) looked down at the boy. Morty couldn’t exactly tell, their eyes taken up by their neon green pupils. They were a bit like a slug and jellyfish hybrid, though looked so uniquely alien that even this absurd description wouldn’t do justice. 

 

“O-Oh geez…” His strangled voice gasped out.

 

All Morty knew was he was in an iron grip and was abruptly being sped away from where Rick had abandoned him, the creatures taking him somewhere unknown and he could feel his stomach lurch. At the speed at which he was savagely yanked away or at the fear that festered from the thought of what would happen to him, he wasn’t sure. All he knew was that Rick left him, that he was gone, and the further Morty was pulled away, the more certain he was of never being found again. Would Rick even look for him?

 

He felt his breathing grow unsteady, his lungs wheezing through the dust that clouded around him as he was dragged through the dirt. All his body still being squeezed tight by the creature as they awkwardly moved across the land the way a slug would. Its many arms were latched onto Morty like a leech, and he couldn’t even squirm.

 

Morty attempted to raise his head up to look up at their destination before he felt a slimy tendril wrap around his neck and around his face until it stopped at his forehead. Morty felt revolted as he realized it was one of those weird yellow tentacles the creature had. The slime it emitted felt warm, and he found himself thinking that this is what a safe womb must feel like. 

 

He felt at ease, all the fight seeping through him as he was roughly strewn into a strange structure. It was bright, just like everything else here. But it was soft, a periwinkle blue. He stopped moving, and he could feel himself being held upright. 

 

Morty tried to snap back to awareness, and he started to shake his head, yanking it away from the tentacle. More oozy liquid was drained out of the tentacle, and he realized with a foggy mind that this must be some kind of weird drug. Something that messed with your head to make you feel calm. The fear that came with that realization was gently soothed away until he had no idea what he had even been thinking. 

 

He could feel all the aliens stare at him, abstract sounds sailing between them as they circled around him. Morty felt his face flush at the attention he was receiving, his limbs felt heavy and his mind faint. 

 

The creature that held him suddenly slid a tentacle up his shirt, the warm gush coating the bare skin of his soft stomach. It stroked him briefly before traveling higher, until it found one of his nipples, latching onto it timidly. “Ah..” Morty gasped quietly, and the alien made a curious crooning noise, squeezing it timidly. 

 

The boy bit his lower lip as he tried to hide the noise that escaped him. This only peaked the creature even more, and it was suddenly twisting his nipple vigorously, its eyes trained on Morty to analyze his reaction.

 

Morty couldn’t help the whine that came out of his mouth, and he felt his entire body tense as the slimy creatures around him shudder, their strange voices heightening with interest. He felt bashful now and attempted to move his arm to shove the tentacle away when he remembered that he was trapped. That this thing was pinning him in place. 

 

Hysteria fueled Morty suddenly, his numb thoughts were overwhelmed by his fear. These aliens were forcing him to stay still after kidnapping him, they were touching him. He yelped when it roughly ripped his shirt away from his body, another one from behind was slithering an arm down his jeans, attempting to take those off as well. He shook in place and started to struggle once again. 

 

“N-No! Let go of me! I don’t want thi- this! Let me go home!” Morty cried out desperately. He hoped they would understand, that they would reason with him. He didn’t want this, not at all. He thought of Rick, thought of his family. The dripping wet tentacle that was wrapped around his nipple froze, and Morty was so disgustingly reminded of that stupid Jellybean that he almost threw up. 

 

The creature was suddenly convulsing, the orange shade that it held brightly being overrun with a deep red. The tentacles were now glowing white and the ooze wasn’t a comforting warmth. It was scalding hot, burning Morty’s flesh painfully. Before Morty could utter another word, one of the bright tentacles were shoved roughly into his mouth, roughly shoving itself past his gag reflex and straight into his throat. Morty felt tears brimming at the corners of his eyes at the sudden change in behavior.

 

Horror flooded through his bones as both his pants and underwear were torn away from him, leaving him completely vulnerable and exposed to these creatures. The heat from the tentacle in his oral canal seared his mouth and throat, the arms wrapped around him wrung around his joints and bones in a crushing manner. The other aliens around him got closer, their own colors had morphed into something similar to the creature that held him in place. 

 

He could feel slime draining out of the tentacle in his mouth, the boiling sludge bleeding into his throat like molasses. Heavy and thick, yet so slow and strained. Morty was freely sobbing now, his eyes blurred by tears, trembling violently as the creature made a sound that sounded like a combination of a gurgle and a screeching hiss. The human cried out as the slime reached his stomach, seeming to burn within it violently. His entire body flared up in pain, and he tried again to pull himself out of the grasp of the alien desperately, only to be constricted even more. 

 

The other creatures were suddenly touching his naked body with their own scorching tentacles, both his nipples immediately being enveloped by them. He could feel curious and haughty prodding by other ones. As if they were trying to figure out how he worked. He tried to remember that he was as much as an alien to them as they were to him. Maybe they just didn’t understand that he didn’t want this. Maybe…

 

But he must have made it angry because as more of the sizzling liquid gushed out of the tentacle and down into his stomach, the more pain he felt pulsing throughout the very nerves of his body. 

 

One of the tentacles had discovered his penis when it had lightly grazed it with its hot slimy appendage. Morty yelped out, though the noise was muffled by the tentacle gag that still throbbed in his throat. He could feel the hesitation of the creature before it suddenly wrapped itself around his member completely. The sobs heaved through his body now as the tentacle’s blazing heat sunk deep into his skin, now clenching around him tormentedly. 

 

As the tentacle around his cock squeezed tighter and engulfed him in scorching pain, the one in his throat suddenly began to swiftly slide out, allowing Morty to sputter out in coughs, relief flooding him. It was short lived as the tentacle immediately snapped back into his mouth a few moments later, pressing down into his throat even further, he swore it was traveling as deep as his intestines. Morty’s entire body convulsed with shock and pain.

 

The other tentacles were snapping at his arms, his sides, ankles, neck, and one even found his testicles, toying with them mischievously. He felt assaulted from all sides, constantly tense as they explored his body with menacing interest. It couldn’t get any worse than this… Right?

 

It was a momentary thought, that had fleeted as soon as it had landed. One of the tentacles was suddenly massaging his buttocks before pressing along his crack, poking into it. Morty flinched at the feeling, grotesque memories washing over him. He squirmed away, only making the intruder more eager to explore. Morty couldn’t help himself as he bit down on the appendage in his mouth as he screamed, agony searing through his bottom as the excited tentacle ripped through him. He could feel his eyes roll back, his body spasming with the invasion. He blacked out for a moment before coming back. Everything was moving, searing hot, his body was being held up only by the arms that had wrapped themselves around his limbs. He was paralyzed, resting slack in his bonds. The other creatures must have noticed the reaction he had to being violated, because suddenly one, two, three more slimy tentacles were squeezing their way through him, tearing him to pieces. 

 

Everything moved around him, inside of him, fiercely, too much. He was too full, from his throat to his bottom, the frightening clamp around his penis, the severe twisting of his nipples. Everything was raw, and everything felt as if lava were being poured into the core of his being, flames crawling across his skin and inside of him.

 

Four tentacles pumped in and out of him frantically, all at different paces, all oozing with slime and expanding inside of him. Stretching him out more and more. Morty’s head was thrown back as another tentacle joined the first one in his mouth, audibly popping his jaw. His member was pulled and strained jaggedly. A tentacle wrapped itself around his throat and began to crush his windpipe, squeezing his throat around the two tentacles that moved unevenly within him. Multiple slimy limbs wrapped around his waist, thrust him up into the air suddenly as they wrung around him rigidly. Everything was alight with stinging torture. His entire body writhed in anguish as he was rottenly defiled, inside and out. 

 

Suddenly, Morty could feel the aliens shaking violently, the tentacles losing their pace and abruptly swelling within him, sweltering hot ooze jetting inside of him on both ends. He could feel his midsection stretch out with the boiling slime, could feel the climax of searing agony soar through him at alarming rates. He was going to pass out, he was going to die he was sure of it. His insides were going to be decayed and raw with the heat if he didn’t get it out of him. 

 

They did as he silently begged them too, ripping out of his throat and anus with fury. The limbs around his arms, legs, and waist (the ones that held him high into the air) all loosened and he fell roughly to the ground. Morty could feel the hot slime ooze out of him, and he rolled onto his stomach too quickly and started to puke it out, still lying flat on his stomach as he let the acidic molasses bleed out from him in waves.

 

Morty didn’t bother holding his head up, his cheek falling against the warm vomit, his eyes heavily closing as he tried to regain his feeling. Trying to feel anything but pain. He cracked his eyes open again, remembering the aliens. They were all looking down at him and muttering things in their strange tongue. He didn’t want to know what they were discussing, what they were saying. He felt fear prickle at his spine as they began to crowd him, getting too close for comfort. 

 

The original one who had grabbed him first, the one that pulled him away from Rick, sloppily moved forward, reaching down and tightly grasping the arm that wasn’t pinned underneath his chest. Morty felt panic sweep through him, there was no way they wanted to do it again, not already right? 

 

The alien started to drag him painfully against the ground, grinding his penis into the floor with each movement. Yet Morty couldn’t bring himself to move, his entire body still heavily sedated with that slime. The slime that had comforted him until it had hurt him. He let his head loll to the side, seeing that the others were following them. He wondered if they would kill him, or perhaps rape him again.

 

What he didn’t expect, was a cage. Fear recoiled through him, and he suddenly really hoped they would kill him. Take him as some shit sacrifice for their gods or something. Morty was carelessly thrown into the unique alien cage, which was sturdy and looked as if it were crystallized. Though it was covered in a mucus like substance, not too unfamiliar to the goo the aliens emitted out of their tentacles, though this was much more cold and firm.

 

The aliens murmured among themselves outside his foggy glass-like prison, Morty could feel the rest of the grotesque substance inside of him ease out, and he felt more vile threatening to tear at his throat again but was able to hold it down. He was lying on his side, still unable to move, his entire body a throbbing ache. The coolness of the slime eased him where he lay, and he soon found himself drifting off as the creatures moved away. 

 

***

 

The human awoke with a start when he heard a sticky plop resonate before him. He groggily opened his eyes, startled to find an orange blob standing before him. His dreadful memories flew back, and Morty found himself scrambling away from the alien in fear, relieved to find himself able to move at last. His body was still sore, though it wasn’t screaming in pain anymore, well, aside from his throat and the rest of his insides.

 

“G-Get away from me!” Morty exclaimed with panic, his voice hoarse. He pressed himself firmly against the cave-like bars of the cage, standing on shaky legs. The alien only moved closer, making the fear rise in Morty’s throat. He was going to puke, he was going to die. He hoped he would actually. Before this creep touched him. 

 

Nothing worked out in Morty’s favor it seemed. The alien slipped its yellow tentacles around his limbs, the warm sludge seemed to drag him out of his fear, filling him with serenity. Morty leaned forward unwillingly, his entire body being gently wrapped by the incubating yellow tentacles. The alien burbled soothingly as it melted any pain away from Morty. 

 

“No- Stop it…” He felt himself slipping, and he tried to snap back into reality, suddenly attempting to get out of the gushing tentacles around him. 

 

The creature didn’t loosen its grasp and instead added its arms to the mix, wrapping itself around his limbs and his waist. It lifted him into the air, swaying him gently as if he were an infant. Morty felt his body sag in its cradling hold on him. 

 

They were leaving the cell. Morty knew in the back of his mind it was time for round two and was expecting the other aliens to come and hurt him. But he couldn’t care less. He felt so safe and comfortable. He dazedly looked up at the light blue ceiling as he was carried through the structure, feeling odd as the alien began to garble and mutter faintly. He wondered what it was saying. 

 

The ceiling was replaced by the harsh pink sky, the two suns shining brightly overhead. Morty blinked confusedly, looking back at the alien with a serene questioning look. Where were they going?

 

The alien traveled quickly across the land, until they reached another building, much smaller than the previous, a gentle lavender color. They entered it, and Morty could feel the sticky substance being absorbed into his skin, his entire body felt surreal. The creature placed him in a strange nest like thing. Upon closer inspection, it was more like a nest made of sludge and gunk, and Morty sunk into it lightly. He squirmed in it, looking up at the individual who had brought him here with peaked interest. 

 

The creature began vocalizing quickly, it seemed to be fearful of something. Maybe it was going to help Morty, the thought excited him suddenly. The alien was going to help him find Rick! It was taking him away from the others so he wouldn’t be hurt. 

 

It trailed over to Morty, looming over him as it clucked and gurgled, and then it reached a yellow tendril tentatively to his member. Upon the touch, Morty realized with a start that this wasn’t the case at all. This creature just wanted him to itself. 

 

Dread seeped into Morty, and he began quivering, shaking his head as the alien pumped his penis, the soothing warm liquids that drenched the tentacle making him feel pure bliss. It was like ecstasy, but it didn’t change the fact that Morty was beginning to cry, that he didn’t want this. He just wanted to be left alone. 

 

Another tentacle slipped into the nest and pressed into his anus, pressing inside firmly until it was elevating his lower half into the air, pushing into him. It seemed to be stroking him inside more than anything, and the alien was shaking with excitement, the orange skin brightening into a yellow glow, it made soggy wet sounds as it pressed into Morty, as it played with him. Morty could feel that warm slime cascading into him gently. The ginger friction on his member admittedly made him get more hard. Everything felt so good it was surreal. 

 

Morty moaned through his tears without intending to, and the alien took note of that, tenderly pressing another tentacle into him, both filling him up in a way that it hurt a little bit, but not as badly as last time. The tentacle around his penis pulled quicker, squeezing lightly, making him gasp and sweat. He was so disgusted with himself, but with all this drug inducing slime he could care less for a moment. 

 

He could feel himself clench around the tentacles, his entire body going rigid until he flashed into a white euphoria. Morty felt the alien quivering over him, and could feel the pour of the sweet nectar shower into him at the same time he released onto the alien. 

 

Morty panted, before realizing what had happened. He sluggishly scooted away from the alien and through its weird slime nest, broken sobs tearing through him already. He had enjoyed it, how disgusting was he? He knew it must have been this mucus stuff, but he also knew deep down… Oh god. 

 

The alien seemed confused, burbling as it moved towards Morty, who screamed at it and backed away more. He had to get away from these monsters. And then what? Rick had left him. He probably never bothered coming back. He probably didn’t care. Morty was trapped on this planet where these hideous slug jellyfish creeps wanted to rape him. 

 

He curled up into a ball, hiccupping through sobs. The creature didn’t seem to understand what it had done wrong. It kept its distance though, which Morty was grateful for. At least this one wasn’t being brutal with him. Or maybe it had been last time, Morty couldn’t tell them apart. 

 

Morty tensed when he heard a crashing sound from outside, and when peeking up at the alien he could see it was alert suddenly, it's creepy pupil filled eyes directed at the entrance of the small building. Everything was still and silent for a moment, aside from a few sniffles from Morty, until there was another frightening clash and the door was slammed open violently. 

 

Maybe Morty shouldn’t have been as surprised as he was to see his grandpa there, covered in purple slime (that was definitely not the stuff that Morty was covered with) and anger warped on his face. When his eyes fell onto Morty in the middle of that disgusting slime pit, there was an emotional glimmer that flashed through them before that gaze hardened again and looked to the creature that loomed over them both, protectively standing before Morty. 

 

Morty held his breath as the creature lunged at Rick, who in turn held his gun up at it. He shot the laser and grazed the alien’s other arm right as it knocked the weapon out of his hand. Morty stilled when the alien seemed to expand, completely surrounding Rick as he scrambled for another weapon. A tentacle shot up and was wrapped around Rick’s throat, a burning white hot sear, the skin of the creature scalding red. 

 

“Wait!” Morty yelped raspily, earning an angry look from Rick. The alien swung Rick around until it was facing Morty, his grandpa tight in its grasp. “I-I-Uhm- Please don’t hurt him,” Morty said weakly, despite knowing full well these things didn’t understand him. 

 

With its attention trained on Morty, the alien didn’t notice when Rick had slid a knife from his pant leg. Rick quickly jabbed it and the creature screeched a blood-curdling sharp scream. Rick fell to the floor, rubbing at his throat sorely, though Morty realized that his neck didn’t look burned at all despite the heat he must have felt.

 

Morty watched as the creature flailed angrily, before Rick yanked his gun off the floor and shot it dead in the head. He looked up helplessly as Rick glared at the dead heap on the ground, and felt himself curl tighter up into a ball. Even though he had wanted so badly to see Rick before, he wasn’t sure what to think seeing him now. He had left Morty. Left him to die. 

 

“Come on M-Morty. Let’s go.” Rick drawled out, barely even glancing at Morty as he took out his flask and drained its contents. 

 

Morty felt hot tears prick at the corners of his eyes uselessly, and looked up at Rick in disbelief, “I-I-I… Can-Can I borrow your coat or something Rick?” He asked weakly, opting to ignore the rebellion that lashed out within him. He just wanted to go home.

 

Rick looked over at Morty, seemingly for the first time despite his recognition when he first entered the building. He looked him over, making Morty’s skin crawl, before sighing and pulling him out of the sludge gently. Morty stood on shaky legs, still not completely free of the slime toxins. It probably didn’t help that he had been completely buried in that thing’s nest either.

 

He was surprised when Rick started shrugging out of his coat with a mere grunt and was grateful when he was wrapped in the material. Feeling slightly less vulnerable. He expected Rick to immediately shoot a portal home, but the man looked over at him with a guarded expression.

 

“I-I killed them all. Every last one of them. They-They are fucked up. Not all of them are like this. But these ones, they’re bastards. Morty.. Are you okay?” Rick asked, acting aloof until he asked the last part, his eyes carefully trained on his grandson. 

 

Morty felt tears wash down his face, his frame quivering with the need to cry, but he didn’t want Rick to knock him down. So he nodded through the waterworks and shakily looked away, burrowing his hands deep into the coat’s empty pockets. 

 

Rick sighed again, and Morty felt as if he did something wrong. He didn’t look up, not even when Rick began to speak again, “Y-You know you don’t have to lie to me. I’m a fuckin’ genius Morty, I can tell when an idiot lies. B-B-But- You know- You can talk to me whenever. Okay? Because I know these bastards probably did a huge number on you. But n-not like I give a shit or anything. I just don’t need you crying when we’re on a mission M-Morty.”

 

Morty finally looked up, his vision blurry through the tears. Rick cared. Rick came back, he came back to get him home, and he cared. He cared if Morty was hurt, knew when he was lying. Was offering help. Morty nodded weakly and smiled timidly, and in a soft voice he stumbled out, “Th-Thanks Rick. I- You know- I really appreciate that.”

 

“Shut the fuck up Morty.” Rick said with a small smile of his own, “Let’s get home. Fuck this place. L-Let’s get some ice cream at home hmm? I bought some erh, what was it, oh yeah it was Rocky Road. Some good shit right there, r-right Morty?”

 

Morty nodded solemnly and was greeted with the bright green light of the portal. Relief flooded through him as he looked at it, and he followed Rick through it gratefully. Ice cream at home with his grandpa, that sounded pretty good after some creepy tentacle monsters had raped him, seemingly straight of hentai. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I will admit I actually really liked the aliens in this story, and the second bad scene was me like... Being curious. I love these aliens though, I feel so clever because I just made them up on the spot while deliriously sick and exhausted. Oh yeah huge disclaimer I was sick af writing this until 2am last night. I am gonna draw these things later on, will post eventually. 
> 
> Anyways, if you liked this PLEASE comment and kudos and stuff. I'm a desperate attention whore who needs constant praise. THANKS.


End file.
